1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device and method and, more particularly, to an input device including at least one key to which a plurality of symbols are allocated and a method of determining a symbol input by a user in the input device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An input device for a user interface is indispensable to a variety of electronic apparatuses. In particular, as computer-based technology has been lately introduced to cars, televisions, cellular phones, etc., the necessity for user interface technology enabling data input through a relatively small keypad or touchscreen is increasing.